poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Birds, Beasts and the Regi Trio apologizes to Magearna/Volcanion's Return/Magearna's flowers/The Sneeze/The Birds, Beasts and the Regi trio rejoice/Cinch Goes back to Crystal Prep
Here is the scene where the Legendary Bird, Beasts and the Regi Trio apologizes to Magearna, Volcanion comes back and then collapse in exhaustion, Magearna brings out flowers which causes Volcanion to sneeze. Then nine Legendaries rejoice to see Volcanion is okay. And Principle Cinch goes back to Crystal Prep goes in Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. (Now we cut to Kimia's aircraft landed in Nebel Plateau. Then Kimia helps Magearna walk and sits on a tree stump) Ash Ketchum: Magearna. The Nebel Plateau Pokémon are safe, Volcanion protected them. I wish you could hear what I'm saying. Tai Kamiya: Please answer us. (Magearna's soul heart and it's eyes glows. Knowing that the heroes remember that Magearna doesn't remember, Amaura and Litleo nuzzle on Magearna, as the heroes looked in sadness) Chris Kratt: It's no use. Martin Kratt: We're so sorry, Magearna. Takato Matsuki: Hey, guys. Let's wake Jeri up. Surgeo: Right. Skrubz: We need the Chesto Berry! Tuth: Here they are. (They mix the Chesto berry together into a drink as the Medix give it to Takato) Takato Matsuki: Here you go, Jeri. (Takato pours the Chesto Berry down to Jeri as she drinks it and then she wakes up) Calumon: Jeri? Wakey, wakey. Takato Matsuki: Can you hear me? Jeri, it's me. Jeri Katou: '''(Opens her eyes) What happened. '''Takato Matsuki: '''Don't worry, it's okay. '''Jeri Katou: '''Who are you? '''Kazu Shioda: What? Takato Matsuki: Jeri, are you okay? Rigby: What do you mean who are you? It's us, don't you recognized? Jeri Katou: No. Who are you? Takato Matsuki: '''No! She lost her memory! '''Rika Nonaka: Jeri lost her memory?! Renamon: Jeri and Magearna both lost their memories. Tommy Himi: But how? Takato Matsuki: '''Wait, hold the phone. That could only mean...? '''Jeri Katou: '''I'm Jeri? '''Takato Matsuki: '''You are Jeri. '''Tino Tonitini: (Remembers what happened) Of course! It was Alva's Shiny Gengar that use Hypnosis on us. Then Kurumi uses her dark spell to erase Jeri's memories. Ryo Akiyama: So that's why. Guilmon: Oh, no. Star Butterfly: 'Oh, no. '''Takato Matsuki: '(Became sad) That's right. '''Guilmon: (Then became sad) Poor Jeri and Magearna. They lost their memories it's all because of Shiny Gengar using Hypnosis. Articuno: It can't be. Zapdos: Magearna... Moltres: We're so sorry! We could've protected you! Regirock: '''Princess Magearna, We were wrong. '''Registeel: Even worse. Regice: '''Much worse! '''Suicune: '''How awful is true? '''Entei: '''We we're being an apology! '''Raikou: And now, We lost hope! (As The Legendary beasts roar in Anguish, As Team Rocket feeling heartbroken watches the heroes crestfallen, Then suddenly A Mist appears) Takato Matsuki: '''Was that? '''Serena: '''Look at the mist. (Then suddenly, Jeri's Memory was still restored, and Magearna's Soul Heart began to glow again and again and her Memory was restored, and her eyes glow waking up, as the Heroes looked surprised) '''Jeri Katou: Takato. I'm feeling fine, and Magearna got her memory back. Takato Matsuki: Jeri? You remember us, did you? Jeri Katou: Yes. Takato Matsuki: Jeri! (Hugs her) Jeri! I thought I lost you! Guilmon: Look over there. (We see a silhouette of legs walking on shore, as Magearna walks in the mist and sees a silhouette moving. As Magearna runs we see Volcanion who is alive and Magearna gives Volcanion a hug. As everyone looked up and happily sees Volcanion is alive and runs to it) Entei: Volcanion! Suicune: You're alive! Volcanion: Magearna. (Hugs Magearna as well) Krader: (In Genie's voice) He's alive! Shuff: '''Oh yeah! '''Entei: You're okay! Raikou: We thought you were gone! Regirock: Good to have you back! Regice: Don't scare us like that! Registeel: I'm so happy you're back. Zapdos: Well done, Volcanion. Articuno: Good job. Moltres: Our friend saved our home. (As all of Nebal Plateau Pokemon Rejoiced, Then Suddenly, Volcanion collapses and gets hurt) Takato Matuski: '''Volcanion, ah, not again! (As Ash and the others run to the injured Volcanion) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Volcanion! Hang in there! '''Rokit: '''How did this happened?! '''Mikey Kudo: '''Wait a minute, Volcanion destroyed the Fortress, But it got hurt! '''Shoutmon: And it's way to exhausted. Vampos: '''Oh no! (As Ash tries to wake Volcanion) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Volcanion? (But no use, Everyone was worried about Volcanion's Fate Except for Jeri and Magearna) '''Jeri Katou: '''Magearna, Will you please wake Volcanion up with your flowers, That will be funny. (As Magearna walks to the Collapse Volcanion, It's hands pops up as flowers, As sprinkles of Pollen went into Volcano's nose and it was about to sneeze, As Ash and the others looked surprised as Volcanion begins to sneeze) '''Emerl: Volcanion is gonna sneeze! Takato Matsuki: Run! Guilmon: '''Uh oh, Oh no! Run! '''Snoof: Uh-oh! Rika Nonaka: '''(In Brenda's Voice) Run for your lives! '''Meltus: (In Rex's voice) Take cover! (Volcanion lets out a sneeze clearing the mist as Principal Cinch sees the event) Volcanion: I told you not to do that! Agumon (Data Squad): Magearna was trying to wake you up to see if you're okay. Volcanion: I'm fine! Human Rainbow Dash: Look. (The heroes look seeing Principal Cinch) Snoof: '''Looks who coming to play with us. '''Krog: '''Surprised to see us huh? '''Principal Cinch: Well, yes. So I Guess I'll be going back to Crystal Prep, see you again soon. (She leaves) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes